


==> Retreat Dave.

by Chaerring



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: 1yr meteor mark, Act 6 Intermission 2, Gen, Slightly AU?, character death (but not really), dream bubbles screwry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The others make a game out of guessing how far along the timeline the Daves and Aradias were when they died. You say it'd be cheating if you played and retreat. It would be cheating, and not just because you <i>know</i> already, but because it's easy to tell the difference once they're awake and know they hit the unlucky lottery and ended up the extra Dave that got killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Retreat Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hussie own Homestuck
> 
> This is just a slightly melancholic depressing thing I thought about when I heard about them passing through the dream bubbles in the meteor.

You go inside after three days of travel through the dream bubbles.

It was fine at first, kind of a weird reunion waving at everyone that knew they were dead. You bounce along with a couple of the earlier Daves that died who have gotten together and are dropping some sick combination beats. 

Then you start going along further and you can begin to see a difference. There's a lot of Daves going through the motions, not knowing that they're dead, but there's just as many that do know and watch the meteor silently as it passes. 

You wonder if your face is as unreadable to other people as it is to yourself.

At one point, it's hours ( _5 hours 43 minutes 17 seconds_ ) of nothing except dream bubbles with unaware Daves and Aradias. You wish she had come along because you know she'd understand even if the species emotional translations are different. 

Instead you've got Terezi sitting next to you. She waxes eloquent for ages about how beautiful and justified every thing is for the moment and you can hardly follow a damn word of it for remembering the point at which you had made each decision to create a dead Dave. It's not hard with your timeline laid out in your head like a buffet. It's never gone now pulsing through your veins with every pump of your heart. It keeps time like a giant fucking metronome and from here on out nothing you ever say will be off beat, even if no one else can hear the steady rhythm.

You know exactly how long your game session lasted and exactly when everything happened. Or rather, you know the times that are significant, like spotlights shining up from the buffet counter. Sometimes you know what the spotlight was, sometimes you don't. Some of them are mysteries and some of them aren't that hard to figure out. It's probably your imagination, but the small lights spotlighting death felt different. They flickered like the shitty florescent lights that used to be seen in school or were always used in shitty horror flicks. Fuck how did you ever even go to school? 

The only thing that keeps you outside is the hope that you'll run into your Bro's bubble. He's only got one, you know, and with all of the dead yous and trolls, the odds are astronomically against you.

You avoid Rose like the plague because even if you don't have troll senses you can feel her lurking after you _looking_ and applying every bit of psychology she ever read.

The others make a game out of guessing how far along the timeline the Daves and Aradias were when they died. You say it'd be cheating if you played and retreat. It would be cheating, and not just because you _know_ already, but because it's easy to tell the difference once they're awake and know they hit the unlucky lottery and ended up the extra Dave that got killed.

The early ones are chill normal yous who aren't worried about a thing. They went to early too really understand the game and what it would do. _How many Daves would die._

The mid-ranged ones are angry and have every right to be.

The later ones are just quiet. 

One in particular draws your eye. It's the one from the coin flip in the felt suit. The one that didn't die on the quest bed, but in a bloody pile next to it, three feet from god tier. You can feel his eyes on you, on the knight pajamas, and then he shrugs _and you have no fucking clue what it means._ What does it mean when you can look at yourself from a year ago ( _364 days 11 hours 9 minutes 28 seconds not counting your extra time_ ) and not be able to understand a damn thing that he's communicating?

You ask Terezi and Rose to keep a tongue and eye out respectively for a guy even cooler than you and hope your bro can forgive you for retreating this once.


End file.
